


To visit the Mother

by yikes_my_face



Series: (Un)Related One-shots [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Kilgharrah ordeal, Merlin decides it's time to visit his mother again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To visit the Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! The_Last_Dragonlord here. This is my first post in the Merlin archives, but I have posted a one-shot in the Sherlock archives titled The Heart of John Watson. I've thought about this one-shot for a while now and have decided to make it a published work. I hope you enjoy!

Merlin didn't smile as he entered Ealdor.

It wasn't because he wasn't glad to see his home. It wasn't because he wasn't happy to have a break from his duties.

No, it was because he had no reason to smile.

He felt betrayed. He felt betrayed by his mother.

Why hadn't she ever told him anything about his father? Hadn't he the right to know? Hadn't he the right to know something about the man who helped to create his existence?

Merlin remembered the one time he'd asked about his father. He had been around seven years old at the time. He'd been playing with William in the village when the older boys knock him down. The leader of their little gang, Rhyden sneered down at the young warlock.

" _Hey!" Merlin shouted, upset that he was pushed._

" _What are you going to do about it, Bastard?" Rhyden laughed._

_Merlin didn't know what that word meant exactly. All he knew was it was an insult._

_"You're weak. It's no wonder why your father didn't stick around." The older boy spoke._

_Merlin scrambled to his feet and ran back to the small home he and his mother lived. Hunith had looked at her son as he ran through the door. "Merlin?"_

_"Why isn't Father here?" Merlin had questioned._

_Hunith's face had turned stony then. "Don't ask about him, Merlin." She had said, her voice telling him that the subject was to be a forgotten manner._

Now walking into his childhood home, he spoke before his mother could. "I met Balinor." 

Hunith stared for a moment. "Balinor? He's alive?" 

The lump in Merlin's throat felt as though it became tighter. "He was. He was wounded greatly on our journey back." 

Hunith's excited eyes grew dim. "Oh." 

They sat in silence before Merlin spoke again. "Why? Why did you never tell me about my father? What damage would it have done?" 

Hunith wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I know you Merlin. You would've gone looking for him. I thought it too dangerous." 

"I had a right to know!" Merlin cried out. He hung his head to hide his own tears. "I knew him for a few hours. Why does it hurt so much Mother?" 

Hunith hugged her boy tight. "Because he was still family. And despite how long you knew him, you loved him as if he'd been here the whole time."

The pair stayed that way a long time, a mother hugging her son, both mourning the man whom both were greatly affected by. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. That's the end of it. Sorry if that was a bit depressing. It may not be my best work, due to the fact I'm home sick today and had nothing else to do. Thank you for reading! Feel free to give feedback if you want. Until next time, this is The_Last_Dragonlord, signing off.


End file.
